


Birthday Cake

by Knight of Flames (beetroot_of_doubt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, The Cake Is Not A Lie, flirty puns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetroot_of_doubt/pseuds/Knight%20of%20Flames
Summary: “I’m home!” Noctis called out, shutting the door behind him.“Noct? You’re early.” Ignis sounded almost put out, his voice coming from the kitchen along with the delicious smell of fresh cake. Noctis breathed in the enticing aroma and grinned. He loved it when Ignis baked.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A short, fluffy piece written in honour of Prince Noctis' birthday, giving me an excuse to use some of those puns I've had stashed away.

Noctis’ keys jangled against the front door of his apartment as he stepping inside, not at all surprised at it not being locked. Gladio had dropped him off at home since Ignis had left the Citadel early for once and he guessed that was who was inside.

Ignis had always had his own key, originally for emergencies only, but that had changed in the last couple of months, Noctis insisting he just left himself in when he wanted. In fact, Ignis had been spending so much of his free time at Noctis’ apartment that they were effectively living together.

“I’m home!” Noctis called out, shutting the door behind him.

“Noct? You’re early.” Ignis sounded almost put out, his voice coming from the kitchen along with the delicious smell of fresh cake. Noctis breathed in the enticing aroma and grinned. He loved it when Ignis baked.

“That a problem?” He called back, kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag in the hallway. Padding his way into the kitchen he saw Ignis still in his work clothes from earlier but he’d swapped his jacket for an apron and his sleeves were rolled up. His usual gloves were laying on the kitchen table, hands encased in oven mitts with which he was gently removing the contents of a cake tin to be placed on a cooling rack.

“No, though I thought you had planned on spending time with Prompto after work today?” Ignis glanced over his shoulder at the Prince leaning casually against the door frame, giving him one of those soft smiles he reserved for when they were in private.

“Well, yeah, I was. But it’s ok, we’re going to do stuff tomorrow instead. It’s my first birthday since we got together, and, well, I decided I wanted to spend my evening as just us. He understands.” Noct smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. Ignis’ ears had gone a little pink as he turned away to place the hot cake tin in the sink.

Once the hot object was safely out of the way, Noctis wandered over to slide his arms around Ignis’ waist and hug him from behind. “After all that fawning for my official birthday celebration last night, I’m tired of people and gifts. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I didn’t want you to do anything special.”

“It’s your twentieth birthday, I could not simply ignore it.” Ignis pivoted in the embrace, managing to cajole his boyfriend’s hands away for enough time to remove his apron before hugging him in return. “Though I had anticipated being able to finish your cake before you returned.”

Noctis’ arms were now firmly back in place around Ignis’ waist, the Prince pressing him against the kitchen counter and burying his face in the crook of Ignis’ neck and sighing contentedly.

“You always smell so good when you’ve been baking.” Noct’s words were muffled against Ignis’ shirt. “Just so…Ignis-y.”

“Why Noct, are you trying to butter me up?” Ignis stroked his boyfriend’s hair, the strands soft against his bare fingers.

“Maybe a bit. Is it working?” Noctis nuzzled against his neck, lips leaving teasing kisses that were barely there.

“Perhaps I should teach you how to make bread if you’re going to be so kneady.” Ignis’ hands drifted down to his boyfriend’s ass and pulled them flush against each other. “Learning a good technique is essential if you wish to have a good rise.” He whispered next to Noct’s ear, earning a delightful shiver in response.

“I’d say your technique’s good enough for the both of us.” Noctis chuckled, tilting his head back to smirk up at his boyfriend.

“So you _were_ checking out my buns the other week.” Ignis granted him a slow kiss but pulled back before things became too heated, grinning as Noct’s lips tried to follow his own.

“You’re on fire with your baking puns tonight.” Noctis laughed.

“I always do my best for the one I love.” The Prince’s laugh quickly died away.

Ignis’ sheer adoration in his statement made Noctis blush scarlet, his eyes widening with surprise. Neither of them had worked up the courage to use the L-word before now, and it seemed to have naturally slipped out in the moment for Ignis before he even realised what he’d said.

“Oh…” Noctis let out a slight gasp.

“P…please don’t feel compelled to say it back, if that’s not what you feel. Though I hope, someday, you might…” Ignis stammered, his delivery a lot less smooth that it had been a few seconds before, becoming flustered.

Noctis shook himself from his daze and pressed a finger against Ignis’ lips to silence him.

“Thanks Specs, that’s the best birthday present I could’ve hoped for.” He smiled, quickly blinking away excess moisture from his eyes. “I love you too.”

“Oh, well, I’m glad.” Ignis seemed a little lost for words, his own cheeks colouring as Noctis watched his reaction with relish.

Making a bid to regain control of himself and the situation, Ignis disentangled himself from Noctis and left him leaning against the counter. “I also got you something else.”

Stepping over to his jacket which was hung over the back of a nearby chair, he pulled out a small, beautifully wrapped rectangular box from the inside pocket. Coming back to lean alongside his boyfriend, he offered up the gift.

“Thanks.” Noctis took the box, giving Ignis a soft kiss on the cheek in exchange. “You spoil me.” Ignis hummed in amused agreement, nodding for him to open it.

Slender fingers untied the neat bow, then peeled back the paper and pulled off the box lid. Inside lay a sturdy looking pen knife, the handle a polished dark wood with a small, ornate skull carved into one side.

“Wow! This is great. How did you know I needed a new one?” Noctis leant against his boyfriend as Ignis’ arm slipped around his waist.

“What can I say, being around you makes me very observant. That, and Gladio ranted at me for a good hour after you dropped yours in the lake the last time he took you fishing. He did not seem to appreciate that you made him wade in to look for it.” Ignis kissed the side of his head, fingers sliding under the edge of his t-shirt and stroking his side. The skin on skin contact made him shiver with delight. “Open the blade, I had it engraved for you.” Obediently, Noctis complied.

The blade itself was not much more than four inches long with neat lettering on each side.

“Good things come…to those who bait.” Noctis read out the words and snorted with laugher at the pun, snapping the blade back into the handle. “Ha! This is great, thank you.”

“I’m glad you approve.” Ignis smiled fondly at him, pleased that his gift had been well received. “Since you are here, would you care to help me with the icing while the cake cools?”

“I could, but I’m too hungry to wait for cake.” Noctis wore a mischievous expression, though Ignis did not quite catch the insinuation at first.

“If you can wait a little longer, I can prepare something for the two of us. Do you have anything in mind?” He was about to turn towards the fridge to check the available ingredients before Noctis grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a breath stealing kiss, making it quite clear what he’d intended.

“Yeah, you.” Leaving his new knife on the counter top, Noctis took Ignis’ hands and dragged him into the bedroom, the pair of them grinning like the love-struck fools they were.

The birthday cake was left to cool in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudos or comment if you enjoyed reading, they are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
